Chemistry Chibi
by Nymph Vixen
Summary: Thanks to Aidou, Kaname and the rest of the gang will have little 'problems' to take care of. Not only that, but they have to take care of them from the world! Watch out everyone, here comes three problems heading its way! Can they fix it before they create chaos? Slight AU, Yaoi, KaZe, TxS, KxA, cuteness, randomness, and more! Sorry summary sucks! Dx
1. The Potion

Another story~ xD And its going to be slight Yaoi, humor {going to try my best}, fluff. cuteness, and more! xD

**Warning!** Zero's potty mouth, a sarcastic Senri and a scary-cat Aidou!

**Chemistry Chibi**

**The Potion**

**It** was just a regular normal day for any other regular high school where nothing─

"I had made it!" yelled an excited blonde, electric-blue eyed student.

"What did you do?" asked another student eating Pokey one after another not caring and will never be because he will never gain any weight. Lucky bastards. His pale-blue eyes blankly stared at the light-green potion seeing his excited classmate and friend... sure... looking as if he won power ball.

"I don't know, but I need an idiot to test it out!" Aidou Hanabusa said holding the bottle as if it were a lover.

"Wonder who'll it be," Senri Shiki spoke after he finished a stick of goodness.

"KURAN!"

Aidou smirked hearing that familiar voice that he oh so loath so much. Both teens looked up when the door opened to Aidou's lab to see an angry silver-haired teen glaring daggers at anything that moved. Aidou walked slowly while Senri was walking out of the door with a bored expression. Not only that, but he had to get away from a certain noble who was excited to test the liquid. But Aidou being Aidou didn't see the box of Pokey on the floor and slipped on it making his eyes widen.

Everything happened so fast, the bottle landed between all of them making a huge BOOM! Then, smoke covered the whole room making all three cough out loud from the nasty smell. Aidou felt his body grow smaller and smaller not knowing what was happening to them. Senri was looking at his box of Pokey feeling them get bigger, he smiled. So that liquid can make stuff bigger, he would have to ask Aidou to make more for his Pokey later on in the future. And the third, Zero, who was caught up on all of this felt his whole body shrink. What got him there in the first place, he should have waited for Yuki to come back from the store and not jump to conclusions...

{Before the Boom!}

"What do you mean that Kuran and Yuki are an item!" Zero slapped the headmaster's desk with all his force making a small crack form.

"Where did you hear that?" Cross asked poking the crack.

"The day class girls," Zero crossed his arms.

"You know Yuki is extremely shy to even look at him, besides I know a dirty little secret~" he sang spinning around his chair with a child-like laugh making a certain silverette glare.

"If you won't tell me then I will go right now and blast his brains off," he hissed getting Bloody Rose ready.

"He's busy," he stated looking at Zero wanting to jump him.

"To hell with that, I'm going and don't you dare stop me!" Zero slammed the door making a picture fall off the wall.

He walked─ no ran to the Night dorm wanting to kill that bastard who is going near Yuki. Sure she annoyed his head off, but he still saw her as a younger sister. And he being slightly jealous of all the suitors who tried to date her would meet the end of Bloody Rose, or take them to the back of the school for a 'lesson'. And Kuran was no exception, he would blast his pureblood butt out of the picture.

He saw the Night dorm and didn't even bother to knock. He quickly ran inside the dorm ignoring all the glaring vampires. He looked left, right forwards and heard familiar voices. Where that idiot blonde is, Kuran is always there. He followed the voices and he shouted, "KURAN!" to see if he was there. Not to far, he opened the door and saw only Aidou and Senri. One looked happy in an insane way, while the other looked bored to death.

He saw the blonde walking his way with a smirk and Zero felt a bad shiver go up and down his spine in a horror way. He was distracted for a second, but that second cost him everything he was fighting for. He watched Aidou's electric-blue eyes grow wide while he fell dropping a small vial with liquid. But Zero didn't have time to study it, the whole room exploded and smoke covered everywhere. He coughed roughly scratching his throat with his coughs.

{And we're back!}

Not long later Rima, Ruka and Siren were all there with a guarded look, and ready to kick some booty if they had too. But none of them were ready to see little things moving underneath uniforms. Siren being Siren, she walked towards one of the white ones and revealed the moving 'thing'. Once the shirt was off they all gasped, even Siren! And saw huge electric-blue eyes looking at her with a dazed look. Ruka grabbed the other white uniformed and found wild mahogany hair with pale-blue eyes looking at her with a huge Pokey stick sticking out of his mouth. Rima walked towards the black uniform moving and saw huge lavender eyes looking her way with a glare.

"Rima why are you so big suddenly?" the mahogany-haired child tilted his head to the side.

"Is that you Senri?" the orange-haired girl asked looking at him with a blank expression.

"Who else, your mom?" asked Senri looking down his small body. "Oh, it seems Aidou's potion turned us into three-year old's..." he said as if that happened everyday of his 'normal' life.

"Aidou you better fix this before Lord Kaname kills you!" Ruka grabbed the toddler and slightly shook him making the blonde boy go dizzy.

"If I'm still looking like this before I kill Kuran, then I will put Bloody Rose far up your a─"

"Chibis aren't to cuss," Ruka flickered Zero on the nose making him land on his bottom.

"You blood suckers!" Zero grabbed his way too big gun and had difficulty carrying the lethal weapon. He fell again landing on his bottom, he cursed silently, but they all heard him.

"What is going on here?" a powerful voice boomed making everyone look at him and take a bow, even the covered up children. While Zero just glared at him with his huge eyes and his gun rested on his small legs.

"Lord Kaname, something happened with my─"

"Oh my god! Senri!" Takuma Ichijo took hold of the mahogany-haired boy and rubbed cheeks.

"No it's Santa," Senri looked at him and at the forgotten box of Pokey on the floor.

"What happened Aidou?" Kain held him to eye level and held his shock expression when Aidou pouted crossing his arms around his pudgy body.

"Nothing, Kat." Aidou sighed making his hair stick up like he had it a while ago.

"Hanabusa, what did you do?" Kaname glared at the cowering child who held to Kain's chest with wide scared eyes.

"I─ I sorry," he wanted to cry, but why?

"Fix it!" Zero stomped making them all look at him. He glared at them and hugged Bloody Rose closer to his body.

"If this was the first time me seeing Zero, then I would throw myself at him and kiss his chubby cheeks. But sadly it's not. Boo-hoo." Ruka pulled a lock of hair behind her ear looking at Zero's slightly naked form.

"I'm glad you're not doing that," Zero glared at her, he pulled his silver locks out of his eyes.

Kaname studied the small silverette, his crush. He will kill Aidou once he finds a way to get them all back to normal. He glanced at Aidou who was still shaking and holding tight to Kain while looking at him through the corner of his visible eye. The other was hidden by the uniformed chest. Takuma was holding Senri and bringing him up then down making baby noises, Senri looked all but amused. Kaname looked at the fuming silverette that was suppose to win his heart, but now he will have to wait. He was such a cute boy, and holding that lethal weapon made him look much more cuter.

"Drop me this instance Kuran!" Zero struggled swinging his short arms trying to punch Kaname. He was glad that the shirt covered more than enough of his body.

"I think not," Kaname smirked holding the psychotic child away from his face.

"Kuran!" Zero screamed a high-pitch one making all who is not carrying a chibi cover their ears.

Kaname ignored him and gently gave the small child a spank in the butt making Zero and the others look at him with a shock expression. Zero had a cute blush decorating his chubby cheeks! Kaname smirked seeing his shock and blush, he wanted to kiss those cheeks that looked much like ripe peaches, but held it in. He really wanted to laugh, but he had to keep an image.

"Kuran! Why did you hit me!" Zero shouted struggling, just one scratch on that arrogant face and he will be satisfied.

"What are we going to do?" Rima asked looking at the angry toddler and a Pokey on her hand ready to be devoured by her hungry mouth.

"Tell Cross," Kaname said walking with the child in his hands.

"If you don't put me down, I swear─"

"Children are not to curse," Ruka covered Zero's mouth, but quickly took it off once a wet appendage licked her palm. She glared at him and he to her.

"Nya," Zero stuck his tongue out.

"I want Pokey now," Senri looked up at his lover with huge puppy eyes... yeah they need to fix them soon!

"Aw, sure you can." Takuma stole the Pokey out of Rima's hand and put it one his mouth making Senri close over the other end of the treat.

"You look like a pedophile like that," Rima said looking at her empty hand.

Kaname opened the door and walked out with a still struggling Zero on his arms. He had restrained Zero in his own uniform like they do an insane man. Zero kept struggling cursing his small body and stopped once he saw a butterfly flying towards a rose.

"Put me down! Hurry Kuran!" Zero struggled and Kaname lost his grip dropping the child.

Zero landed on his bum and ran towards the butterfly, his huge lavender eyes stared in awe at the butterfly sucking the nectar out of the rose. He had tried to touch it, but the insect flew away into the sunset. Zero just looked at it, he ran after it, he had tied the uniform around his body while he ran. He put his hands in the air trying to catch the butterfly that was flying higher into the sky.

"Butterfly!" Zero shouted in his baby voice. But he tripped on a tree root making him land on the dirt.

"Zero are you all right?" Kaname helped him up.

Zero looked at him with dirt covering his adorable features. Both his cheeks were dirty, his forehead had dirt stuck and his bangs were covered with leaves and small sticks. Kaname rolled his eyes and held Zero who looked at the butterfly with a longing expression. Kaname loved seeing a new look on his silverette, instead of that same scowling and glaring look.

They made it to the chairman's office and knocked, they were welcomed in and saw the man looking over a few papers pretending to be busy. The straw-colored haired man looked up and dropped the papers on his hands gaping at the three children who were on Kaname's. Kain's and Takuma's arms looking mad, scared, and bored.

"Oh my sweet cheeks! Babies!" Kaien hustled their way and grabbed all three children not giving the other people a second look and hugged the children. "Call me papa! I love babies! You remind me so much of Zero, Senri and Aidou!" he chanted squeezing the toddlers who were looking at Kaien with a murderous, fear and blank look.

"That's because they are Zero, Senri and Aidou." Kain explained sighing seeing his cousin/lover's scared face.

"Really! Oh how cute! I get to see my son when he was a toddler!" Kaien hugged all three children even tighter to his chest making all three children look at the others with fear.

"Kat!" Aidou tried to grab him with his short pudgy arms.

"Sorry headmaster, but Aidou isn't that fond of other people hugging him." Kain said taking Aidou from Cross.

"Let me go, or I will pee on you," Senri said and Kaien dropped the remaining two out of shock.

"My, my..." Rima smirked.

"That's why we're here, we need to figure out how to turn them back to normal." Kaname sighed seeing Zero glare at the headmaster with murder.

"Aidou's fault," Senri pointed at said child making him pout.

"If it was his fault, then you'll just have to wait for it to wear off." Kaien said holding Zero making him squirm, but calmed down when Kaien massaged his back, he even smiled sighing.

"How did you calm him down?" Ruka asked in wonder.

"Used to do it when he was small, his back is the weak spot." Kaien said in glee when Zero hugged him and fell asleep resting his head on the headmaster's shoulder.

"I suggest we should not separate them until further notice and to keep all of them in the night class. We will all try and find out the potion, I'm sure one of us can come up with the right antidote." Kaname said seeing Zero sound asleep and his thumb was stuck inside his mouth.

"Zero will be in the night class," Kaien said handing Zero over Kaname, the headmaster knew of Kaname's feelings towards his son.

"Yes, until we find an antidote and then you can have him back." Ruka said.

"We'll take care of Zero, so send a message to the HA that he will be studying for some tests." Takuma held his little lover to his chest and Senri began to drift to sleep.

"All right, but if I will take care of them while you go to class." Kaien smiled petting Zero's soft silver hair. "Which reminds me, I need to give him a bath─"

"NO!" Zero whined waking up instantly looking at Kaien as if he had grown a second head.

"But you're dirty," Kaien's glasses had a glare and an evil smirk.

"I don't wanna! I'll tell Yuki that you sat on her favorite doll and broke it!" Zero whined making Aidou glare.

"Taking a bath is not so bad," he rolled his wide electric-blue eyes.

"No! Baths are evil and will suck you down to get eaten by sharks!" Zero had his hands wide open and his small canines imitating a great big shark.

"Nu-uh. I love taking baths, and so does Senri. Huh!" Aidou looked to see a sleeping Senri on Takuma's arms. He smacked his face.

"Hn," Zero glared at Kaien who was getting closer, he hugged Kaname by the throat.

"If you do take a bath with me then I'll buy your only favorite sweets." at this Kaname's interest sparked up and looked at Cross.

"Cream puffs," Zero looked at him with hope on his eyes. He watched the headmaster nod and Zero let go of Kaname and threw his small body towards Kaien.

"Let's go take a bath together~" he chanted.

"And cream puffs later!" Zero smiled throwing both his fists up in the air.

"That's the only sweets he likes," Takuma wondered if he could also manipulate Senri into taking baths together when he gets into his normal self.

The door opened to reveal a certain brunette perfect of the school with shopping bags. She looked at everyone with wide eyes and a blush decorating her face. She quickly closed the door to read the sign outside, she was in the correct place. So why were the night class students there when they should be getting ready for class?

"Evening everyone," Yuki smiled and they all smiled to acknowledge her. "Kaname what's going on?" her large chocolate-brown eyes looked at the two toddlers.

"We have little problems..." Takuma explained.

**"Then** when you lost your first teeth you wailed as if you were going to die in that moment." Kaien dried off the toddler.

"Don't make me shoot you─ Oh no! Bloody Rose! I forgot her!" Zero was in one of Yuki's smaller shirts covering all the way down his feet.

He ran out of the bathroom and into where the vampires were, he heard a familiar voice and made him stop. The floor was slick with his still wet feet and slipped on it sliding all the way towards the female perfect's feet.

"And then we'll keep them with us 24/7 until it whether wears off on it's own, or we find an antidote." Takuma explained with a smile.

"Zero! He's so cute!" Yuki picked him up and screamed hugging her smaller adopted brother.

"Let me go! I need Bloody Rose. I forgot her in the Night dorm!" Zero explained looking at Yuki with those wide and innocent eyes making her and Ruka squeal.

"Ah, I have it." Kaname took out a rag and unfolded it revealing Bloody Rose.

"Yay!" Zero ran towards the lethal weapon and took it on his small hands, he smiled hugging the shiny gun.

"Whoa shiny," Aidou said looking at the gun with a genuine expression.

"I hungry," Senri rubbed his eyes then feeling his tummy.

"It is getting late, but we still need to buy them clothes!" Ruka said looking at Rima and Yuki.

"I say we go and buy them clothes while they eat!" Yuki pumped her fist up she grabbed Rima on one hand and Ruka did the same. All three women left with a confused Rima.

"Does anyone know how to cook?" Takuma asked with a sweat-drop.

"No," all of them sighed.

"I'll whip something up!" Kaien smiled getting an apron from under the desk. No one asked how the apron was under the desk, they didn't want to know his personal life.

"No!" Zero glared pointing Bloody Rose to the man. "I'll cook! God forbid if you cook." he was getting good with holding the gun. Sure it still weight a lot, but he had to have her with him.

"Shiny!" Aidou wanted to touch the gun and Zero glared at him to stay back.

"It's just a gun, it's not your lover." Senri was on the floor walking their way with his wide eyes and a small smile.

"They are so adorable!" Takuma sighed seeing his lover act all tough.

"Call me adorable one more time and you're sleeping outside with no clothes on." Senri looked at him with a sweet smile making everyone gulp.

"Will do," the blonde had his eyes wide.

**"I** want to make... crud! I need help to reach the stove!" Zero walked inside the kitchen to see the stove three times his size.

"I can help make something," Zero turned around to see Senri pushing a stool, then went back to get another one.

Both chibis went to cook on the huge stove. They had put Aidou as a guard outside the kitchen with a bowl on top of his head and a wooden spoon to hit the adults if they get close to the kitchen. Zero and Senri were proud of their work, they had made some lemon baked chicken, with rice and hot steamed vegetables. Senri couldn't reach the plates too well. Zero went on his hands and knees to let him up, Senri took three plates at a time. He only made three trips not knowing how many people were going to be eating.

"Aidou! Go call everyone to come and eat!" Senri said seeing that Zero and the blonde noble still didn't talk to each other.

"All right, come eat!" Aidou said with the spoon pointing towards the kitchen. They all looked at him, a bowl was resting on top of his head and a wooden spoon was between his fingers. No nothing out of the ordinary.

"Let's go guys!" Takuma smiled going after the 'armored' child.

When they entered the table was empty and nothing was on it, but the place mats. Zero and Senri were still putting the silverware on top of the place mats. Senri smiled seeing his lover and slipped out of the chair going to hug him wearing his black shirt tied around his small frame. Aidou held his hands up for Kain to hold him while Zero refused to look at any of them. He was done putting the pitcher of ice water right in the middle and placed napkins on their spots.

"Why children, this is amazing! I love you!" Kaien hugged Zero who was glaring at him.

"Let go of me! And go get the chicken from the oven. It was too hot for us to take it out!" Zero demanded seeing Kaname look at him with a smile.

"What's the magic word..." Kaien smirked making Zero pout.

"Please," he smiled innocently just to torture him.

"That's my son~" he pinched his cheek and went off to retrieve the chicken.

"Kuran,"

"My name is Kaname,"

"No. Kuran tell those bloodsuckers to sit wherever they want," Zero said sitting down and grumbled when he realized that the table was taller than his head.

"Aw, look at my son, don't worry Zero. You can eat from my lap." Kaien put the chicken in the middle of the table.

"Not on your life." he dead-panned.

"But it'll be like you're my real son. We could finally bond!" Kaien whined after he came back and put the rice next to the chicken.

"Hn," Zero looked away pouting.

"What a baby," Senri said making Aidou look at him with wide eyes.

"I'm not a baby!" Zero whined.

"You are too, I bet all the Pokey in the world that you'll choose Lord Kaname's lap over the headmaster's." Senri said knowing he'll win.

"Ohh, now that's something I wanna see!" Aidou smirked seeing Zero look at them with a shock.

"Hm, I will not sit on either lap!" Zero said.

After a few minutes passed Zero found himself being spoon feed by a certain smirking King. He glared seeing Senri and Aidou snicker his way. Zero pouted after he swallowed the food that Kaname was feeding him. He will get his revenge on the two nobles, but he had to make sure that neither of them saw it coming.

**In** another part of the world two female Cross academy students were squealing over cute clothes to buy. Yuki held a cute baby-blue button up shirt with white slacks and a cute necktie. While the other one held a pink button up shirt with black slacks. And the third one was all but happy, she held a cute purple long-sleeved shirt with wide sleeves and a bow on top of it, she picked out a pair of black skinny jeans for toddlers. Yuki had a cute light purple shirt and she even went as far as to grab something!

"Thinking what I'm thinking," Yuki smiled holding the beautiful clothing in her hands.

"Oh I know, and Halloween is coming too! Finally I get to dress Aidou how I want to." Ruka smirked thinking of so many costumes that will fit the noble.

"I actually want to dress Senri as the mad hatter..." Rima said holding a cute hat on her hands examining it. But a light blue clothing caught her attention. Well since her friends are going to buy their own gifts, why shouldn't she? After all nothing will happen to them, they are all children. She smirked and picked up the light blue one piece.

* * *

So what do you all think so far. Please review and tell me if I should continue, this is more for my thought to get straight. xD I hope this was funny... 'cause I'm not too good with humor and stuff... please review!


	2. Little Problems

Thank you reviews, faves, and follows and those who are just reading and not following/reviewing. Thank you all! Now on to the mini fic with these little 'angles' I own nothing but for the plot!

Warning!: Zero and Senri in a very... you will read! xD um... insane gilrs. Hello Kitty, My Little Pony and Barbie and girl clothes! The chibis escape, a violent Yuki, a snarling Kaname, and Zero having fun! Oh and stealing chibis! I think that's it! Oh and Senri's um... unique 'mind' xD

Enjoy!

**Chemistry Chibi**

**Little Problems**

"**Hello** everyone, we're back!" Yuki smiled carrying bags in both arms.

"Look Aidou, I've bought you something cute~" Ruka smiled showing the blonde chibi her bags.

"Got you too something Senri." Rima held a bag full of clothes and the other one full of that heavenly Pocky.

"Let's get you all change, don't want any of you to catch a cold now do we." Kaien hugged Zero and took him to the room along with Senri and Aidou.

"Why the innocent faces?" Kain asked seeing Ruka smile showing her sharp teeth.

"No reason," the noble said looking at Rima.

"What did you buy," Takuma sighed seeing the orange-haired vampire looking at the bag of Pocky.

"The usual, clothes, Pocky etc." she took a box of Pocky not caring what Senri will do to her. Hey, he's a chibi! There's nothing much he could do anyways.

Kaname stared at Yuki for a while, he didn't believe either of them and bet all his power that the girls were up to something. He should have sent Seiren with them. His reddish-brown eyes landed on the bag, he could see some white, blue and a black hat? Just what were these girls up to?

"Aw Zero, you look so cute!" Kaien squealed hugging the silver-haired chibi. Zero wore a white long sleeve pajama top with a huge Hello Kitty face in the middle, and white shorts with many mini faces of Hello Kitty all over them. Zero glared at him not finding this cute.

"At least you get the pussy cat," Senri said looking down at his. He wore a light pink short sleeve shirt with a My Little Pony written at the top right hand corner and a huge white pony smiling on her hind legs and her front legs up. His light pink bottoms were filled with mini rainbows all over them.

"Ugh! Just because I have blue eyes and am blonde does not mean I look like her!" Aidou made a sickening face looking down at his purple pj's. It was Barbie, and she was in her mermaid form with weird little creatures around her small frame. His shorts held those same creatures in mini sizes.

"There, all done my loves~" Kaien mentally thanked the girls while wiping a tear off his left eye.

"Cross, this has better be some sick twisted joke that only you can pull. Where are our real pj's." Zero glared at the man.

"That's what the girls all brought back." Kaien shrugged.

"And they don't even know how to tell which is which gender. Pathetic," Senri shook his head putting one hand over half his left side face.

"I'll kill them! If Lord Kaname doesn't let me then I'll give Kiryu permission to kill them!" Aidou fumed glaring at all of them with his wide electric-blue eyes.

"Aw, that's cute. Now how's sleeping with who?" that sounded wrong, but they all are small. So they can't, um, you know sleep around...

They all walked outside with grumpy faces. Zero had argued a good hour about he wearing girl clothes while he was a boy! Kaien gave him a choice, either wear those to sleep or sleep naked. Zero chose to wear the ugly clothes making him pout cutely. Kaname and the other all sweat-dropped seeing a neutral, fuming, and livid faces. Takuma sighed seeing his lover looking all cute and neutral. Kain smirked seeing his chibi lover fuming and cursing all over the place. Kaname silently laughed seeing Zero glare at everything, and he found the silverette adorable.

"I am sleeping with Takuma," Senri hugged the older teen making said teen sigh in happiness that he and his lover were going to sleep together...

"I wanna sleep with Kain, I don't like the dark..." Aidou looked at Kain with wide and scared eyes making the taller male gulp seeing those huge eyes. It's the chibi eyes!

"I am sleeping alone," Zero pouted looking at their looks.

Zero refused to sleep with anyone, he was a 'big' boy and 'big' boys are to sleep on their own. He would rather sleep with Yuki if it were not a problem or sleep with White Lily if given the choice. His gaze looked from Kaien to Kaname and so on. Senri happily munched on Pocky with a blissful smile and Takuma squealed hugging the child eating a Pocky that was bigger than his hands. Zero rolled his eyes and ignored them, he looked at Kain and saw Aidou giving a kiss on the cheek to the older teen with a cute blush.

"I have an idea!" Kaien snapped his fingers and left his office.

The others followed him back to the Moon Dorms, Kaname held Zero making the child growl cutely at him. He smiled inside and pinched his cheek making him glare up.

"Don't pinch my cheeks!" Zero whined kicking the taller man, hmm, now this looked familiar. Kaname smirked and heard two other laughs.

"Stop being a baby, be happy that Lord Kaname is even paying attention to you." Aidou glared from Kain's shoulder.

"What he said," Senri looked sad seeing the empty box of Pocky, so he dropped it and hugged Takuma around the neck.

"Hn," Zero glared and turned around. "Bloodsuckers, when I get my body back then I will show you who is the baby..." he kept on going and going.

"Why don't you sleep with me tonight, I don't...bite... hard" Kaname smiled showing his canines.

"Yeah right, and I'm the Tooth Fairy coming for my pot of gold." Zero glared.

"You idiot," Senri smirked after Aidou spoke. "The Tooth Fairy is looking for teeth only smart one,"

"And the one who looks for the pot of gold is Lucky Charms," Senri made Aidou smack his face.

"Where did you hear that idea from?" he glared looking at Senri.

"The commercials," Senri shrugged not caring anymore for this conversation.

"Both of you idiots," Zero said loud enough to make both nobles look at him one with a blank look while the other with a glare.

"All right, they can all sleep together inside this unused dorm." Kaien said after entering the Moon Dorms.

"Great idea, that way they could be friends." Takuma smiled.

"I'll tell you all my favorite positions, that Zero and Aidou wouldn't last long before they are at it." Senri smirked seeing his lover's face turn beet red.

"No! I don't wanna hear it you sick pervert!" Aidou whined covering his ears while he closed his eyes and shook his head.

"And I care because?" the mahogany-haired chibi raised an eyebrow at the other.

"You can't leave me here with them! What if they turn me into a pervert or something! Or worse! Rape me!" Zero hugged Kaname's leg looking at him with huge puppy dog eyes. Oh if only Zero would look at him while he was at his original size then with those illegal eyes he would lose his control and take him to his b─stop right there! How could he think of that while looking at an innocent chibi! His future mate! He went over the mantra not to look at Zero in the eyes, but he being in a high place and what did he do? He looked down to be met with huge teary eyes looking up at him from all the way down.

"Sleep with me," Kaname smiled.

"Kaname! I didn't know you were such a pedo!" Yuki smirked seeing Kaname and Zero both look at her, one with a slight blush while the other a glare.

"Not in your life." Zero pouted glaring chibily at her making her almost faint.

"Don't worry baby brother, one day you'll─" Yuki was shoved by an unknown force.

"Tomorrow we'll go shopping for boy clothes, god forbid if I have to wear this one more time." Zero stretched the bottom of his pj's with a grimaced.

"But you're so cute!" Yuki smiled hugging him, she defiantly took advantage to finally dress him up however she wanted.

Zero heard a small noise from somewhere, he couldn't fathom what it was. But he faintly heard it making Senri and Aidou look at him with confusion. They were all huddled up inside the room, much to the chibi's displeasure and were tucked in. Takuma kissed Senri on the forehead while Kain just kissed Aidou on the lips. Zero blushed looking away with a small sigh, now he would never kiss his crush while in his chibi form. He was next to the wall and turned around closing his eyes falling into a deep sleep. Kaien stayed with them while the rest went to classes just like any 'normal' day.

**When** the next day came, Zero woke up to see a foot right on his chest. And he felt a head using his stomach as a pillow, and he was hugging someone by their waist. What woke him up? It was another noise, but he can't find where it was coming from. He looked down to see they were on the floor, and the bed was stripped naked to the mattress, how in the world they got down there? Surely they would at least notice the impact when they fell, but Zero was on something, he looked down to see that it was Aidou under him, and he was hugging Senri's waist.

"Ugh, my pillow's growling." Senri mumbled opening his emotionless eyes while looking at Zero.

"Get off me!" Aidou whined from underneath them.

"Nag, nag that's all you do." Senri rolled his eyes. He stretched his hands up with a huge yawn showing everyone his chibi canines!

"How did we end up on the floor?" Zero asked seeing a pillow under Aidou and the other two were thrown off to the other side of the room. Weird.

"Don't know, but at least I slept comfortable." Senri smiled.

"Yeah, using my stomach as a pillow." Zero glared puffing his cheeks more.

"And my body as the bed." Aidou whined feeling his body stiff.

"Live with it," Senri smiled and got up to walk to the closet. He saw Rima put the bags inside there and he needed to change and brush his teeth.

Zero too walked towards the bags and opened the one that say his name. His eyes widened seeing all white, purples all girly colors. Senri raised an eyebrow and Aidou paled. Zero took out a light blue skirt with frills, it came with a white halter top shirt that can be tied in the back with a huge butterfly in light blue surrounded by a heart shaped flowers around it and a light-blue ribbon. She had the gall to buy him girl clothes! Senri took out a purple spaghetti sleeve shirt with mini shorts. Aidou glared at the light pink short-sleeved shirt with glitter at the front, the mini skirt had shorts underneath them making him feel a bit comfortable, he glared at the offending ribbons that went with it.

"These are the only clothes in the bags!" Zero glared at the clothing.

"It seems that our friends sick, twisted, and perverted minds were working over time while they bought clothes." Senri shook his head.

"I don't want to wear this! I'm a boy!" Aidou whined throwing them at the ground.

"Well, wear them or walk around naked." Ruka smirked from the entrance, everyone was there with a smirk on their faces, except for Yuki who could not pull it off.

"We'll take you clothes shopping, but you will have to wear either the pj's or those." Kaname spoke earning three chibi glares.

"I'll put this on, I hate My Little Pony." Senri said taking his shirt off and his pants not caring for the audience.

"At least warn them that you'll get naked!" Takuma half glared at the people who were looking at his mate.

"I'm a boy, there's hardly anything for them to see," Senri shrugged putting on the shirt and Takuma kicked everyone out.

"At least he knew that we wanted some privacy." Zero grumbled looking at them and turned around taking his clothes off.

"I think I like going commando!" Aidou smiled in his baby suite.

"Put some clothes on Hanabusa!" Zero shrieked running towards the door. Only problem was that the door handle was taller than his form and he couldn't reach it. He tried jumping up to see if he could get it, but only his fingers graced it.

"You're disturbing," Senri ran after Zero and both tried to open the door. One of them wanted to get out to save what innocence he had while the other wanted some Pocky.

"Open the door!" Zero cried banging the door.

"Like you haven't seen a naked chibi before." Aidou rolled his eyes.

"I've seen Yuki naked and let me tell you she was disturbing to look at when we were kids, imagine how she looks now. And no I haven't seen anyone else naked!" Zero shivered in the wrong way.

"Aw, you still have your pureness." Senri snickered.

"Why you!" Zero lashed out and at the same time the door opened making Senri fall on his back and Zero land on top of him in a compromise position.

Zero and Senri looked up to see a smirking Kain, a confused Takuma was looking at them. Kaname half glared at his chibified cousin. Ruka smirked crossing her arms and Rima ate Pocky looking neutral. Both chibis looked up at the adults with their innocent faces and wide eyes.

"You know, I bet all my wealth that those two will be ending up together." Ruka said putting one slender finger on her chin.

"Say that one more time and you'll wake up bald." Senri got up after Zero stood.

"Who's bright idea was this?" Zero pulled the ends of his skirt wide with a glare.

"Yuki's, we've originally bought boy clothes, but Yuki found it cute to see you all dressed as girls for a while. And I don't blame her, you all look like girls." Rima said tilting her head to the side.

"Where is she?" Zero glared at them.

"She's in Aidou's lab, she wanted to try to fix you guys up before the Halloween party." Kaname answered smiling inside, Zero made a cute little girl.

"I hope she gets it right," Zero sighed looking at the floor.

They all gathered around the limo and counted how many were going, they all fit. But it meant taking the chibis on their lap, a certain prince didn't mind. Once they went inside the store, Zero growled at the women who were making cute comments on how adorable 'she' looked. Zero wanted to rip one of them apart after hearing how beautiful and delicate he'll be when he grew up. He's already grown up thank you very much!

"Look..." Takuma put Senri down and the others did the same.

"Let's blow this, I'm hungry!" Zero whined rubbing his stomach.

"Pocky," Senri nodded set on eating Pocky.

"Right," Aidou looked at him weirdly.

Zero lead them out of the store and walked the sidewalks seeing many people coo at them. Zero ignored him and Senri smiled waving as if he was the princess. Aidou sort of like the attention and smiled while blowing kisses. He even pretended to give them a shot making them all awed by the three adorable chibis. Zero grumbled about his stomach, but Senri put an arm around Zero's naked shoulders and smiled innocently.

"Lighten up, no one is looking. And they won't be remembering us when we grow back to our original form." he smiled making Zero think over it.

True they didn't know who they were right now. And he could finally be have fun without grouchy adults looking after him. He can do whatever he wants, and no one will judge him! Zero smirked rubbing both palms together as an evil thought crossed his mind. No adults, no rules. Let the fun begin!

"What are we doing here, let's go!" Zero ran off making the other two chibis run after him.

All three ran to the cross walk waiting for the light to turn green, they waited a while until it turned green and bolt forward seeing who'll win. Aidou touched the other side after he shoved a man out of his way, Senri a close second and Zero stopped realizing that he had no way around the people who walked to the other side. He pushed a woman who was talking in the phone, she stopped and glared down at him.

"Excuse me would have been lovely," she snarled.

"Well you were engrossed on your phone, who cares. Outta my way you!" Zero shoved more feet making his way to where Senri and Aidou were already.

"Took you long," Aidou puffed.

"This crazy woman thinks she owns the sidewalk." Zero rolled his eyes crossing his pudgy arms around his chest covering the butterfly.

"Let her think, mortals need to know who owns them." Aidou raised a fist up.

Some people stopped to look down at him while others just ignored them, but if some if us were there we'd defiantly throw ourselves towards them! Zero saw a huge bus that had a sign up reading that it was going to the beach, he walked towards it. Senri and Aidou followed their leader with light steps, they had to get out of the sun, it was burning them! They were glad that Zero had chosen to go inside the bus. They all walked past the bus staff since he couldn't see over the machine where they dropped money and sat all the way in the back where the cool air hit them the best. At first they couldn't get on top of the seats, but they all shoved and helped each other out. They all sat next to the window seeing the scenery pass.

"Look, I see Lord Kaname and the others!" Aidou pointed.

"They seem to be looking for something judging by their scared faces." Senri spoke as if they weren't being searched for.

"Oh my lord! Yuki just shoved a woman out of her way!" Zero gasped cupping his own cheeks.

"Didn't know she had it in her." Senri laughed seeing the woman glaring at the petite brunette.

"I've never seen Lord Kaname shove or growl at a mortal before!" Aidou shoved Zero who was sitting next to the window and put both hands on the window.

"Oh! I think they saw us!" Zero shoved Aidou back to his spot when he made eye contact with the prince.

"I don't think so, where are we going?" Senri asked looking around and saw many beach balls, hats, sunglasses, sunscreen, anything to do with the beach. Oh, never mind, they were going to the beach.

"I love the beach, the sun, the hot sand between your toes, and the many seashells. Let's all make memories!" Aidou smiled stealing a camera from an unknown woman's huge bag.

"Whatever helps you sleep at night." Zero rolled his eyes.

They made it to the beach and the children had 'borrowed' a bag, towels, sunscreen, and a few pocket change in case they were hungry. Which reminded Zero that they still haven't eaten breakfast.

* * *

How was it? I'm finally back to updating and hope to finish this by Halloween. x) Please review! I love you all~


	3. The Beach

Hehe, sorry for the long wait, but now I have time to type my stories and post them! xD So... {looks around shyly} yeah, I know I should have updated this a long time ago {kicks a rock} but now I have time! Sadly I'm stuck! I own nothing!

**Warnings! **Chibies 'borrowing, Senri's unique mouth, a bully witch, a violent Yuki {again}, bird attacks, a KaZe moment, a foxy Zero {xD}, a tug-of-war, and a bath! {run Zero!}

Enjoy~

Chemistry Chibi

The Beach

"We have enough money for the day," Senri said putting the money inside somewhere his clothes.

"What do we do first?" Aidou asked looking at his companions while walking around.

"We go have fun!" Zero smiled taking the things they 'borrowed' and headed towards the shady palm trees. Who could have thought that there were palm trees and a small mini forest if they wanted to see the beautiful colorful birds. Zero made a mental note to go there before they leave.

They found a spot to put the large towel that could fit up to three adults. They made sure to hide from the people who they 'borrowed' stuff from. Zero didn't have any swim clothes, but who cares. They will go inside the water with the clothes they wore and would ruin them 'accidentally'. He smirked when they will tell Yuki with sad faces about their loss of the clothes. She'll forgive them, because that's how she is. They put lotion on, but Zero wandered around and found something interesting.

"Guys, look! Now you wont roast in the sun!" Zero pointed to a small lake that was running towards the sea.

Both Aidou and Senri smiled and ran towards the fresh water, it was deep, but they managed. Senri jumped in not caring how a noble was acting, and Aidou shrieked stepping back and fell. Zero had an evil idea and shoved Aidou to the lake making him scream like a little girl. Zero snapped the camera and threw it to the soft ground making sure it landed on the towel.

"I'm coming!" Zero jumped making sure to land on top of a scared Aidou.

"You know that sounded wrong," Senri announced after Zero was up catching his breath.

"What? The I'm coming─" Zero blushed and glared at the small chibi who was smirking his way. "You're sick." he made a disgusted face making Senri laugh it aloud.

"Splash goes the weirdo!" Aidou splashed some water on their faces and smirked when identical shocked expressions greeted him. Oh how he wished he had a camera with him!

"You're on Hanabusa!" Zero and Senri both splashed the blond creating a small hurricane of water.

And so the great water war began were the chibi fought against one another for dominance. That or until their little bodies get tired and more hungry, which reminded a certain silverette chibi of that after hours of the water war. They all got out of the water and grabbed a towel drying off the best they could and left with the stolen money to grab something to eat.

"Look it's one of those bars!" Aidou said pointing to people who were laughing happily.

"Let's go!" Senri shouted raising a fist and all three ran.

**How **did this happen? Oh right, they were distracted by searching for clothes for the chibis and thought that they could be trusted. How could they just up and leave? Kaname is now looking for them inside the store, the bathrooms, under the racks anywhere and no sign of chibis. No he will not panic.

"I heard from someone outside that they saw three chibis running on the cross walk!" Ruka shrieked pulling her hairs.

OK, now he should panic. The chibis will pay for what they were doing and he might have a few ideas on what methods to use. He watched Rima run towards the direction of where the last time they saw the chibis. Yuki was right behind her, only slower. Kain and Takuma had taken another direction and Ruka followed them leaving him to follow the girls. Kaname walked outside and grabbed a man from the front without using force. He looked at him in the eye.

"Have you seen three children running around?" Kaname asked in a calmly voice trying hard to hold back his panic.

"Oh you mean the three cute lil' girls, sure I did see them. Heh, who wouldn't feel them shove your feet around racing the dangerous streets. The silverette even shoved my boss, that witch needed to learn her lesson. In fact look." the man pointed where a hysterical Yuki was asking the woman and he heard her reply.

"That annoying silver-haired brat shoved me! How could I forget the brat, I hope she gets what's hopefully coming towards her. Annoying childre─" the woman didn't finish for Yuki shoved her with a murder intent in her huge chocolate-brown eyes.

"Hah, I'm sure if that pretty silverette girl is all grown up then she would be feisty. Luckily I have a son and will make sure when they grow up I will find her to marry my son. After all, it's not everyday you see a child shoving your boss everyday." the man laughed making Kaname growl he shoved the man out of his face and walked away.

Just the thought of his Zero with anyone else makes his blood feel like acid. He will make sure that the silverette is his and his alone. He glanced up in time to meet a pair of beautiful amethyst eyes looking at him. It happened to fast and Kaname wasn't sure if it was Zero or not, but judging where the bus is going he will follow it. Not many people have unique eye and hair color after all. He walked back to gather the others.

"I want them to try my potion! How dare they escape!" Yuki whined clutching to the blue vile.

"We will find them soon," Rima said looking at her lord with an emotionless face. They all gathered around the limo and went inside. Takuma felt his panic attack. Kain will punish his cousin when he gets his body back. And Kaname was thinking the same way. Poor chibis...

"OK why are we on the beach?" Takuma wanted to shout, but didn't dare defy his level A.

"Let's go," Kaname walked towards the beach attracting attention already making all the girls stop and stare at them with heart-shaped eyes. Yuki glared at them with her rounded eyes making some of the girls glare right back.

They walked under the shaded areas trying to avoid the sun as much as possible. Yuki was only to go out in the sun to look for any sign of the chibis out in the boiling hot sun. Kaname felt bad for his sister, but she volunteered and they really needed to find them. Who knew when they will all get hungry for blood...

**"I **want that chicken wrap," Senri pointed to the picture on the side.

"Where are you parents?" the hostess asked clinking her heels on the floor. Her grey eyes landed on the silverette looking around. She really didn't like kids, they were not her thing.

"Dead," Zero replied.

"Home,"

"Vacation,"

"I can't just serve you kids until I see an adult here," the woman said half glaring at them. Why can't parents be responsible for their brats? She was annoyed.

Zero pouted and stomp while glaring at the woman, no one will get in the way, when he wants something; he gets it. End of story. The teen glared at them and tried to shove them outside the bar with her force, but they were somehow stronger than her.

"Get out of this, all of you don't belong here annoying brats. Ugh, ugly rats, who would want to give birth to you is beyond me." she snapped her fingers and flickered her fingers towards Zero's nose, good thing no one had witness what she had done. That was good, for her. She did the same for Senri and Aidou making both chibis look up at her with wide eyes. Zero looked hurt, the tears were forced out of his huge lavender eyes and he hiccuped. The blonde woman looked down at him with a sweat-drop. But held her ground.

Zero really felt hurt, he hated his weak heart. He saw Aidou and Senri also sniffing. It must have been something to do with them turning into chibis. Normally Zero would have told her off, but it really hurt his feelings. He wiped his tears with his small hands and looked at the woman, angry tears falling down his cherubic face. He walked up to the blonde who is a heartless witch and kicked her on the shin.

"You ugly mean troll!" Zero was crying now.

"Ow! Why you little brat from the demons!" the blonde grabbed his front and began to shake him. No one had ever treated her like this before! How dare this little punk go up against her and kick her? Well, she'll just have to show him where he belongs.

"Let me go!" Zero cried making people get up and look at the psychotic blonde.

"Let him go," one woman said shaking her head at the bad hostess.

"He's just a child," another woman shouted getting irritated.

"Leave Zero alone!" Aidou had tears running down his eyes.

"Yeah, you ugly witch!" Senri wiped his tears.

"Not until he buys me brand new stockings! These costed more than his worthless life." the blonde teen growled shaking him making the silverette even more scared.

"Let him go or unfortunate things will head your way," a dark and evil voice made everyone shudder in fear.

Zero and the other turned towards the voice. He was glad Kaname found them, he saw the others gather around. Senri ran towards Takuma crying, Aidou was swept up and held to Kain's neck while shaking. Kaname was furious, no one and he means no one hurts his crush and gets away with it clean. Zero wanted to throw himself to Kaname's arms and bury his face on his neck, but the evil witch had him still and he whimpered. He hated his weak and fragile heart. It almost felt like he was really turning into a child.

"Well handsome, give me your digits and I will," the blonde said in her flirtatious voice making Kaname roll his eyes.

"Let him go or I will use force," Yuki was livid after she watched her brother being treated.

"What are you going to do?" she sneered shaking Zero just to get a reaction.

"Oh it's on," Yuki folded her sleeves to her biceps and punched the blonde sending Zero to the floor.

Zero closed his eyes waiting for the land, but it never came. Strong arms circled around him and he looked up to see Kaname bring him to his chest. Zero sniffed and hugged Kaname burying his face. He smelt Kaname's scent and sighed, he felt Kaname hug him back and the silverette was smiling, still shaking up a bit.

"Why you little─"

Rima grabbed the woman's arm while Ruka did the same to the other and took her to the back for a lesson on not to mess with their or any other chibis. All the customers winced at the screams the teen was making, but no one dared help her; who could help an evil teen that was mistreating chibis! Senri was smirking as if he was there with them helping with the beating, probably imagining it the sadistic little chibi. Aidou told Kain what they all had done during the day and everyone heard him. Zero just hid from everyone, he felt embarrassed that they had seen him cry. The cold-hearted hunter was crying! What a joke of the century.

"Well, we bought food while we were looking for you," Takuma said motioning the bags that were on their hands. Huh, weird that they haven't noticed.

"Hungry," Senri rubbed his plump belly smelling the delicious food.

"Let's go then." Kaname said still holding Zero and exited the bar, some of the clientele also left due to a rude hostess.

They walked back to their own private beach and sat on the towel. Kaname sat crossed legged and put Zero on his lap rubbing his back. He silently smirked hearing a small sigh and felt the silverette cuddle him closer. Oh Zero, you have no idea what you're getting into with the pureblood.

After they ate, the chibis and the adults were inside the lake splashing one another. Zero sat on the towel seeing Yuki and Rima splash water at Takuma and Senri. Ruka was resting under the shades taking a nap. Kain and Aidou were off to the side swimming contently. Zero felt like his mind was going hazy as the sun set, he wasn't sure what was going on.

"Oh! By the way how did you all get the towels and the stuff?" Kain asked finally noticing that the chibis didn't carry any of these before they left the academy.

"We stole them," Senri answered with an innocent smile.

"Borrowed!" Zero and Aidou shouted.

"But we didn't ask," the mahogany-haired chibi tilted his face cutely.

"Ugh," Zero and Aidou both smacked their heads at the same time.

They had gone further into the small jungle and saw many beautiful colorful birds. Zero and Senri fed them while Aidou tried to get on one of them seeing that some were big enough to carry them, but it resulted in them to attack said blonde. Aidou had to hide inside Kain's shirt so that the birds wouldn't recognize him and start to peck them. They had a great time and wonderful memories. Zero blushed when Kaname held his hand when he was petting a bright reddish-pink bird.

"It's beautiful isn't it!" Zero said in a shy voice making his face go scarlet just like the birds feathers.

Kaname smiled crouching right behind the chibi and held him around the shoulders not even looking at the bird and smiled staring at the child. "It sure is, I love the scarlet color." he smirked witnessing the darker shade on Zero's face.

"Ah!" Aidou hid inside the shirt once he heard 'caws'.

"Loser," Senri said taking a pocky out of no where and began to munch on it.

From up the palm trees the birds saw this and slowly descended to the floor where Senri was eating his pocky, Takuma was a little further behind feeding the other birds seeds. Senri stared at the birds without any emotion, and the birds starred right back. But their beady black eyes stared at the pocky with a hungry look, they waited and so did Senri. The wind blew harder making the scent go their way, the birds attacked sending Senri to the ground.

"Dumb birds, give me back my pocky!" Senri whined and threw the box at Zero who was shocked when the birds went his way.

"Throw the box to someone else," Rima said calmly seeing the birds on her side look at the display in a blank expression like she had on.

"Look out!" Ruka said a little too late and the birds were cawing for pocky.

"Save the pocky!" Senri put both hands around his mouth while he shouted at the same time.

Zero panicked and grabbed a bird's leg making said bird panic and fly up scared. Zero looked up with wide eyes now that his little feet couldn't feel the ground.

"Zero!" everyone shouted.

"At least bring back my pocky!" Senri shouted, he had ran out of them. Everyone looked at him with a sweat-drop on the side of their faces.

"Let go, I'll catch you!" Yuki began to run towards where the birds are heading.

"I don't feel safe with her," Zero muttered to himself seeing the poor girl try her best to calculate where he would land. If he was planning to fall at all.

"I'll catch him," Kaname said in a calm voice.

"I'll pass, damn bloodsucker will let me fall to my doom." Zero rolled his eyes and saw that one bird was looking at him with a glare. Zero gulped seeing the bird eye his fingers and he could have sworn he saw a smirk on that thing's beak!

It cawed and started to peck on Zero's small fingers making him cry out in pain. He let go on instinct making him regret it and fall to his doom. Zero tried to reach up for anything, but nothing was coming his way, he looked around in panic, his head was now facing down while he looked up at the setting sun. He closed his eyes when he felt that he will hit the floor anytime now, but it never came when strong arms wrapped themselves around his small form. He landed bridal style looking at Kaname's worried face.

"I think it's time to go home," Kain said with a sigh looking at the birds who were glaring at all of them.

**Now** that they were at the academy, Kaien hugged a feathery Zero to himself, he rubbed cheeks making baby noises much to the silverette's muse.

"I took the opportunity and ordered uniforms for them! Aren't they just cute~" Kaien held the mini Night class uniforms.

"Cool," Senri picked it up and felt the soft fabric between his small fingers.

"Now we have to attend school," Aidou whined not liking the idea of showing his chibified form to his fans.

"I am not attending, no way in he─" Zero shut up instantly when he heard Ruka cough.

Zero pouted making him look extremely adorable. He sat on Kaname's lap ignoring them and looked at the ground. If his master would only see him now, oh how the mighty had fallen. His wide eyes looked at Senri who was playing with Takuma's fingers pretending to be piano keys. Aidou yawned a couple of times feeling tired, but he drank pilled water.

"Oh!" Yuki remembered something and got up to leave the room. Not even a few minutes later she had a small bottle in her small hands. "I made this in Aidou's lab! I hope it's the antidote." she smiled giving it to Kaname who held it to eye level.

"Who's drinking it?" Kaien asked looking towards the chibis side.

"I vote Kiryu!" Aidou pointed at said chibi.

"In your dreams bloodsucker." Zero snarled showing his chibified canines.

"Cowards, let a real brave person drink it." Senri said looking at both chibis.

"You're going to drink it?" Aidou asked looking at the mahogany-haired chibi amazed.

"Oh God no, you must be insane. I vote for Zero too!" Senri smirked seeing the cute scowl show on the silverette chibi's face.

"I'll get you both, that I promise." Zero took the bottle and sniffed it smelling just like tea leaves.

"Hurry before we grow up." Senri said looking bored.

Zero closed his eyes and drank a little bit. For a while nothing happened then a dark smoke circled around him, a small boom was heard and everyone jumped back. They all watched Kaname's lap until the smoke dissipated and in it's place was a small silver fox with lavender eyes. IT was a little bigger than a small kitten, and the girls all squealed seeing the cute fox.

"Oh my gosh Zero~" Yuki grabbed the silver fox and hugged him to her small bosom.

Zero tried to squirm from her hugs, but he was snatched by Ruka who also squealed and hugged him again. Apparently Yuki didn't like that and started to play tug-a-war with Zero. Takuma hid his lover behind him on the couch and Kain did the same. Both feared that the insane girls might turned them into foxes and have the same faith as Zero.

"Ladies, you're killing my son!" Kaien cried ripping Zero from their small war.

"I will only hold him!" Kaien stuck his tongue at the noble and his daughter.

"I don't think so, I will look after him until it wears off." Kaname said raising an eyebrow taking the small fox away from the chairman.

"He's my son! Mine! Gimme!" Kaien cried, but composed himself after he realized that he was with the night class students.

"I read in his journals that if he drank the same potion then he will go back to normal." Yuki said giving Kaname the bottle, only there was a little bit left.

"Snaps," Senri snickered seeing the wide-eyed fox looking at his only salvation.

Kaname tipped the bottle to Zero and the fox drank it. Another smoke boomed and Zero was back to normal in his chibified form. He looked at his naked self and blushed seeing his clothes on the floor, weird, how did they get there? Kaname covered him with his blazer and hid him glaring at the vampires who looked away pretending to look innocent.

"Guess that didn't work," Senri sighed looking at the empty bottle.

"I'm next." Rima spoke for the first time making everyone question themselves on how long has she been there. She ignored them and left not caring for them.

"I'm hungry!" Zero said looking at Kaname making him sweat-drop.

"I want pocky."

"And I want a bath!"

"Now that you mention it, we haven't given them their bath yet. Who knows what could have been in the rivers. Alright kids, lets go give you all a bath." Kaien said walking inside his private bathroom.

Zero's face lost what color it had and he began to squirm. Kaname had to hold him tight in order to prevent from dropping the child he was holding dearly to him. Kaien's bathroom had a fairly nice size bathtub that looked big enough for the chibis. Kaien prepared the water making sure the temperature was just right. He turned around making his glasses glare when the lights hit him, he smiled giggling a bit too much for the chibis.

"I actually want to live..." Senri spoke for the first time in a scared voice making his already eyes widened even more.

"Same," Aidou and Zero hugged Senri looking at the chairman.

**"I** like bubbles," Aidou held one between his hands seeing his reflection.

"I hate you all," Zero glared at the poor rubber ducky. Why did Cross have that was beyond him.

"Stop with the pity party," Senri was floating on his back and swam like a frog.

Zero glared and went under water, it was deep, so deep that they had to stand on their toes just to reach the slick floor. He swam and rose right in front of Aidou who screeched and backed away with a light blush making Senri laugh. The blonde glared and turned away with his nose held in the air. Zero rolled his eyes and swam away, far away from the noble.

"Is everyone enjoying the bath?" Takuma smiled as he walked inside the bathroom with Kaname and Kain on his heels.

"Yes, I just love how deep the tub is," Aidou sighed as he tried to walk their way on the deep bathtub.

"Good. It's time to get out and ready for classes." Kaname smirked seeing the chibis look at him with a pale complexion.

"I thought Cross wasn't going to let us go?" Senri asked looking lost.

"Where have you been when they discussed this topic?" Zero asked looking at the other chibi.

"Daydreaming, I guess." Senri shrugged and let his lover pick him up wrapping a towel around him.

"Time to get ready," Kain said taking Aidou who refused to get out of the water. He whispered inside his ears and made the blonde's eyes widened and nodded raising his arms to be picked up. A small blush decorated his face.

"I don't think I want to know what he just said." Zero said making a weird face.

Kaname took this opportunity and picked him up, if he announced that he'll pick Zero up then the silverette would throw the biggest tantrum ever. Zero gasped as a towel wrapped around his small frame, at first he thought a shark had taking a hold of him, but when his lavender eyes met reddish-brown, he calmed a bit. Just a bit until he began to struggle for release, but the pureblood would not grant him that wish. Zero was carried to the pureblood's room and was dried off.

**"Get** back right now!" Yuki shouted seeing the Day class students screaming for the Night class.

The gates opened and Zero gulped hearing the insane girls going more insane for the Night class students. He would write them all a Saturday school if they didn't go back to class. He was walking right next to Kaname holding his pant leg looking down making sure his bangs covered his face. He took hold of one of his many piercings and began to play with it, he was a bit nervous, but he hoped it'll pass soon.

"Ah! Idol! I love you!"

"Wild!"

"I love them!"

They all screamed making all of their eras ring and hurt from their sensitive hearing. They all screamed when the gates opened and Zero looked up noticing that they were all silent looking at him and the other two chibis. Zero looked at them with widened eyes one of them plucked him off the floor and hugged him to her bosom making blush scarlet. She squealed while more Day class students grabbed Senri and Aidou from the ground and hugged them to their bosom too making both chibis blush as well.

"So cute~" they all chanted making the chibis scared.

* * *

And that's a wrap for this chapter! xD I'm thinking of a chibiquel {if that's a word, if not... I am a genius! xD} but yeah, I'll post it around Christmas, yeah I know a long time for it... -,-U but yeah hoped you like the chapter. Please review and tell me how I did. Love you all!


	4. Not Again

Sorry! I'm late! The story was suppose to be finished by Halloween! Dx I own nothing! Enjoy!

**Warnings! **Zero being mean to a Day class girl. Zero's evil plan. Bunnies! Attack of a level E. Fluff. Time out. Costumes. I think that's it?

Chemistry Chibi

Not Again

**"So** cute!~"the girls who hugged the chibis screamed at the top of their lungs almost making the chibis scream in pain.

Zero glared at the girl who held him tight, if she tighten her hold on him, he will spill blood. That is a promise he made and will keep if she does. The girl cooed at him at how adorable and cute he looked in his Night class uniform, Zero couldn't fathom why the idiot headmaster had ordered uniforms for them! At any rate, they will be grown up and burn the clothes, he will burn them and smile seeing all his embarrassing moments burn to the gates of the demons.

Aidou blushed when the girl rubbed her chest to his small frame. He wanted to cry and be held by his lover who tight now looked annoyed. He wanted to reach towards his lover so the evil lady would let him go, but it would be suspicious if Kain over reacted over a chibi. So Aidou held in his tears and trembled while the woman almost suffocated him on her chest.

Senri had no problem telling the girl off, no wonder he had no interest in women. The only one he could talk to saintly was Rima, who now was somewhere off to Aidou's lab. If the idiot hadn't drop the potion, then none of this would have ever happen. Senri really wanted to take Zero's gun and shoot the idiot. He stared at the girl's excited expression, he looked into her eyes and frowned.

"Put me down of I will not be responsible for my actions." Senri crossed his arms in front of his chest.

"You look just like my Shiki! Are you his brother?" the girl asked rubbing cheeks.

"No, now put me down." Senri said looking at her blankly.

"OW─"

Zero had pulled the girl's hair when she softly kissed his cheek. How dare she try to steal his first kiss, the witch will be drained of blood. Too bad Bloody Rose can't get rid of pests, or ninety-five percent of the whole school would have dropped like flies. He held on tight making her scream in pain, he smirked when she apologized and would not do it again. But that was short-lived when strong and large hands wrapped around his small frame and tugged him backwards surprising him. Zero looked up to see Kaname raising an eyebrow looking down at him. Zero's back was pressed to Kaname's chest, and to all the girls {and us}, they looked cute.

"Let's go, we'll be late." Kaname said in a silky voice making everyone go after him. The other girls let go of Aidou and Senri who were both glad.

Zero grumbled, he had tried to squirm out of Kaname's arms, but it was futile and he crossed his arms around his chest pouting cutely. Kaname smiled down looking at his precious person, that is where Zero belonged, in his arms. He will make sure not to let go. Ever.

**Rima** and Ruka─who also volunteered to help out─were now seeing the beaker turn into a clear liquid color. Violet and brown eyes stared at the antidote, Ruka grabbed a random tube with red liquid and poured half its contents and the beaker began to bubble a bit. Now it was a pale red color, Rima grabbed a blue color tube and poured all of it. The beaker began to make noises as many bubbles began to rise up, then it made a small 'POOF' making both girls step back and cover their goggled eyes. Rima took the beaker and poured it over a container, it was now a purple color and she felt that she accomplished something. Both girls took off their safety goggles, gloves and coats after making sure to close the container.

"Do you think it's safe?" Ruka asked feeling something not quite right about it.

Rima took a moment to look at the slightly bubbly substance and shrugged. "It looks safe to me," she then walked out of the lab and into the building where her victims─err, her friends were.

**Something** wasn't right, and it wasn't just the sickening smirk Rima gave off while she stared at Zero. No, it was the slightly bubbly potion resting in her petite hands. She held it as if she were petting a Cheshire cat and that same cat would be smirking your way as if it knew what unfortunate things would happen. He was glad that his turn was over, he smirked seeing a plan coming inside his cute little head.

Zero stopped writing on his notebook and got out off the chair where Kaname was looking out the window in his own world. His eyes landed on Yuki who was smiling and laughing with Kaito who had to step out for a quick question. Kaname shrugged and followed the silverette chibi wondering what on earth he was doing. Judging by the sly smirk, nothing good was heading their way.

"MM, pocky," Senri swung his feet back and forwards eating pocky.

"I'm glad I brought enough," Aidou smiled as he had one between his lips doing his work while he held the slightly bigger pencil.

"Yes, now I won't starve," Senri said and Takuma hugged him.

Zero was running to the direction where Rima and Ruka were heading and he shoved Ruka making her trip Rima who fell right in front of the other two chibis. The container was opened because she would give them the benefit of surprise, but to her's, Zero held the container and poured some of it over the chibis! Both began to cough loudly, a small smoke began to swirl around them and heard a 'POOF'. Everyone waited to see what was happening, some of the students looked at Zero with narrowed expressions, while others rolled their eyes and went back to work.

"!"

Zero saw them and rolled on the floor laughing. Both chibis were transformed into bunnies, one was mahogany while the other one was golden. He smirked hiding the rest of the potion and took hold of the animals, he left before the small smoke could be cleared.

Zero carried both bunnies and skipped through the halls and went to see who was out. When he saw no one he smirked and walked around school grounds to see if he could spot wondering girls. He'll give them to the Day class girls for a while then return them. If he remembered.

Something wasn't right, his senses were tingling, something was near them. Both bunnies stood still when a shadow came out of the woods. It was a tall man, taller than anything in the world, well to a chibi anything is taller. Zero held the bunnies tighter to his chest and watched the figure breath in and out, he has already fallen. Zero slowly backed away, his eyes wide and felt the bunnies began to tremble, he was an idiot.

A big idiot.

If he hadn't taken Senri and Aidou out of the class, then this would have never have happen. He was toast! And no Bloody Rose was not with him, only his hands, which were full of vampire bunnies. The only thing he could think of was─or he did─ran like his chibi legs depended on him. Zero held tight on the bunnies and looked at the level E. How did it get inside the school without being caught, then Zero noticed a charm around its neck. So that masked its scent, Zero wondered if the vampire used to be a hunter, or had killed one and put on the charm before he fell. He didn't know, nor he would stick to find out. He ran past some of the trees and had to dodge the E's sharp claws when they would take a swipe at him. He will not let go of Senri nor Aidou, because if he did, then he will never forgive himself.

"Help!" Zero sent pride to the gutter, now he had to get the vampire bunnies to safety or they would be a meal.

Zero turned around to see that the figure was half a foot away. He did not notice a huge root of a tree sticking out. Aidou began to nibble him trying to warn him seeing that he cannot talk. Senri too began to nibble on his arm, Zero looked down and saw Aidou point a paw towards the huge root, but Zero already tripped over it and sent them flying further up ahead. Aidou landed inside a hole with a loud squeak as did Senri, but he landed on the dirt further ahead.

"B─blood... give me..." the E said moving slowly towards Zero's side.

Zero had scrapped both his palms trying to stop his falling, but the roots were rough and cut his palms making them bleed. The level E's eyes were a shocking-red and walked slowly towards Zero. Said chibi tried to run, but the E had caught him from the back of his coat and made him face his shocking-red eyes.

Zero gulped and saw him stare at his neck, he had tears running down his eyes remembering Shizuka and his parents. The E ripped the coat open and dug his fangs deep inside the chibi's neck, all Zero did was tried to struggle on the bigger vampire and it was no good. His vision was slowly getting fuzzy and he saw Senri and Aidou who were looking at him with shocking-red eyes as well. Zero looked up feeling his tears slide down his cherubic face, the stars glittered beautifully on the dark night.

**Kaname** was looking at the empty space where three chibis were suppose to be. But all he saw was emptiness, what on earth did Rima and Ruka do to them? The smoke caused everyone to freeze for a couple of seconds, and as if nothing happened, Kaname got his senses back. He couldn't sense Zero nor the other two chibis, which was a terrible. Who knows what would happen to them. Last time they pulled an act, they were harassed by a psychotic teen. He thanked Ruka and Rima making them feel superior, but was shortly lived when Senri had opened his mouth asking where in the seven heavens were they. Takuma had a talk with him and after that, Kaname didn't know what had happened.

He stared at Takuma and Kain, both were looking blankly at the floor where their lovers were not even a minute ago. Rima looked up, her violet eyes scanned the classroom, nothing was out-of-place. Except the vampires who were looking around after their shock worn off. Kaname frowned, just what did Ruka and Rima made? His gaze went to the girls who one looked panic and the other neutral.

"Senri Shiki!" Takuma ran out of the classroom shouting for his lover with a tone that would have made Kaname think twice to stop him.

"Aidou Hanabusa, if I find out that you're behind this, then be ready." Kain said in a low and calm voice making Rima raise her eyebrow.

"And if Zero is in trouble, then he will have his punishment when he gets his body back." Kaname sighed covering one eye with his palm.

Kaname walked out of the room to see both nobles looking around. He ordered Ruka and Rima to keep the class under control. He noticed that Zero wasn't on school grounds, he frowned when he began to sensed him running from the school. Did something happen to him?

"He─"

Kaname stopped before he even finished his word. He smelt blood in the air, he noticed Kain and Takuma's eyes go a shocking-red before they control their beast. Kaname was already out the window and landed gracefully on his feet putting a cat to shame and ran using his powers. He was there within a blink of an eye, Takuma and Kain were a few seconds behind and saw what had happened. Kaname's blood boiled seeing his beloved being held by a level E. The E was drinking from Zero's neck and the silverette was looking at the sky with tears falling down his face. He blinked once, twice and then closed his eyes trying his best to get out of the E's grip. Not far from him two bunnies hopped their way and landed on Kain and Takuma.

"Aidou," "Senri,"

**Zero **felt his body grow weak and slowly let go of the E, he closed his eyes. Not even a heartbeat later, the E was ripped off his small form and Zero fell to the lumpy ground wincing when he felt the roots dig on his back. His white uniform must have looked a mess feeling his wound bleeding still. He heard a sickening screech, then nothing. He slowly rose up to sit on his side, his eyes were glazed, and skin was a deathly pale, almost making him look like a zombie. Zero stared at Kaname, and watched his uniform soaked in blood, the E's. He hated that Kaname would always come to his rescue, he also hated his small weak body.

The silverette sighed and fell forward, but Kaname caught him and stared down at the chibi. He wanted to revive the E to torture him over and over. No one messed with his future mate, as long as he lived. Kaname looked down at the silverette who looked up at him with empty eyes, Kaname knew he was scared of what had happened with Shizuka. He nuzzled the other side of Zero's neck and sighed in relief.

"I'm sorry for running off," Zero felt guilty. Guilty because Kaname would come to his rescue and all he's done was treat him bad and curse him. Maybe he should be nicer to him, he felt his heart thump a little faster. What was this?

"Accepted, but promise me you'll never do that ever again." Kaname said giving his beautiful smile.

Zero felt his face heat up, and he looked to the side making Kaname smirk at him. Maybe his feelings were being returned, slowly but surely. He brought his tongue to the bleeding wound and licked it a few times making it close. Zero tensed, but he felt his wound close.

"You need to feed." Kaname said and Zero fed.

**"I** will get my revenge." Senri said after he was turned back to normal... not really but whatever.

"You're still a chibi," Zero glared from his corner.

"If Zero hadn't run off with us, then the E would have killed half the campus." Aidou said from the other corner.

"The point of staying in the corner is to keep you all in time out." Seiren sighed feeling like a babysitter and not a guard. What was her lord thinking when he assigned her their guard? She would never knew.

Zero huffed and turned around, not long he realized that Aidou had defended him. He wanted to turn around, but Seiren was looking at him with a cold expression. Days had passed and Zero was still in the corner, even during class session, they were stuck in Kaien's office with Seiren sitting on the chair reading a magazine, a blank expression adorned her beautiful features. But her eyes held in a smirk, Zero wanted to know what with the smirk, but held it in.

They stood like that for three days, they were allowed to go potty, eat, feed, and a five-minute break. But they were not allowed to talk to each other nor escape. It will only result into being in trouble again. Zero was laying on the floor waiting for Kaname to come and feed him, his eyes were changing colors and Senri was drinking while Aidou wiped his mouth with his long light-blue sleeve with a content sigh. Zero envied them for drinking pilled water while his body rejected him.

Not long later Seiren stood up and bowed just as the door opened to reveal the prince. He only wore a grey button up shirt and black slacks, his brunette hair looked like it had been run over many times, but it still looked good on him. Zero watched as Kaname thanked her and she left without so much of a second glance. She was to go help set up for the Halloween party that night.

"Are you done punishing us," Senri said looking at his cousin.

"This is only the beginning. I let the other's decide what to do for the finishing touches." Kaname smirked seeing their faces pale.

"And what are the consequences my Lord." Aidou shook slightly a bit afraid. What if they had to do something humiliating.

"They all voted on what costumes you will wear for the party." Kaname shrugged smirking inside seeing all their paler faces.

"I'm not going," Zero glared.

"I already have a costume." Senri huffed, the nerve of his cousin. Making him wear another costume.

"I promised Kain that I would be a warlock." Aidou sighed hanging his head low.

Zero had always refused to partake at such events, and he will not start. No, he was only to watch out for level E's, which reminded that he needed to find his Bloody Rose, the idiot Cross has it in custody. Zero will make sure to make Kaien's life a living nightmare once he gets a hold of the antidote.

"What costumes have they chosen?" Senri dared asked standing up on his feet feeling them stiff.

"You're going as Mad Hatter, Rima and Takuma chose it." Kaname said seeing Senri shrug, that was the original costume he would have worn to the party, so he didn't care.

"What about me," Aidou asked feeling himself shake a bit.

"Ruka and Kain were arguing about that, but in the end, you're going as Bam Bam from the Flintstones." Kaname tried his hardest not to laugh at the face Aidou had. His eyes looked like they were about to burst out of their sockets and his bottom lip trembled, his face if possible, went white.

"If I have to wear a Pebbles costume, then you're dead." Zero hissed feeling like he had grown a pair of wolf ears and a tail.

"No, Yuki was actually merciful, you're going as a pirate." Kaname said with an expression that Zero couldn't read. "Though, I wanted to see you dressed as a girl again..." he snickered upon Zero's scowl.

"If you even dare buy me a female pirate outfit, then you better be sleeping with one eye open, cause you're dead." Zero glared feeling himself blush.

"Wouldn't dream of it," Kaname crossed his fingers behind him, he felt his heart flutter every time Zero's lavender eyes were on his burgundy one's. The doors opened and the girl's all looked at them.

"Where is the idiot of my mate?" Senri noticed the girls were there already with sickening smirks.

"He's with Kain fixing you guys the antidote." Rima explained calmly, but then a creepy smirk covered her beautiful face. Senri has seen it, and he didn't like the results of it.

Yuki was dressed as The Little Red Riding Hood, Rima was dressed as the Queen of Hearts, Ruka was dressed as a witch. Kain was dressed as a zombie, fake blood covered his face and ripped up clothes. Takuma dressed as a wolf. Kaname was dressed as a vampire, he even had the cape and leather. A very delicious vampire...mm. Kaien was dressed as a scarecrow and was monitoring around.

"Hurry, let's get you all dressed up." Yuki pulled Zero aside and took off his clothes.

"I want you to fix my hair," Senri said liking the attention so far.

"I don't want to be Bam Bam." Aidou whined. Ruka ignored him and put on the costume making the blonde whine louder.

Not even two long and torturous hours later, the chibis were all dressed and ready. Zero looked at his jacket, his white boots made noises and he didn't like how Yuki dressed him up. He felt like he was copying someone else, but didn't say anything about it. He watched as Senri tipped his hat to the side and fixed his huge bow, he looked just like the Mad Hatter from the movie where Johnny Depp was the Mad Hatter. Aidou blushed trying hard to cover his upper top body, he felt so naked, even if his lower half was covered by thick fur, it still wasn't enough.

"I heard there were going to be caramel apples!" Yuki squealed throwing her arms in the air almost tossing her basket off, but Zero had calmed her down with his cute glare.

"To the party," Kaname said walking and holding Zero's smaller hand on his larger one. He felt his hear race a mile per second, he didn't know what he was feeling for the vampire king, he was afraid of what it meant.

* * *

So, did you all like their costumes? I had trouble in what to dress them up. I was actually going to make Zero the crazy cat from Alice in Wonder Land while Aidou was Alice, but decided not to. Because then it would interfere with my last chapter. xD Stay tune for my last chapter in Chemistry Chibi that is on Halloween! Love you all who has reviewed!


	5. Antidote

The last chapter to my story. I really hope you all like it, but remember this was just a small fun time to pass away my writer's block. I own nothing. Ugh... I hate my bruise! It's a pain in the butt, when you don't want to hurt your bruise, it always ends up being hurt in any way possible. Dx And **fahaar **I do not have the pictures, my drawing skills suck! Dx But if anyone is willing to draw them, I will love you!

**Warning! **Gender-bending, Reference to another character from a certain anime. xD a heartbroken Zero. Senri and Aidou comforting. Confessions and a huge surprise at the end!

**Chemistry Chibi**

**Antidote**

**Zero** stared as the Day and Night Class students were mixing. He knew the Night Class weren't interested in the humans, only for their blood. The sick bloodsuckers, he really would punch them to the moon if they get their hands on the idiot Day Class girls. His small form was hidden behind Kaname's leather pants, he didn't want to go anywhere near the Day girls. First of all, his mind was screaming that they had cooties, while his heart laughed at his childish mind.

"Want some punch?" Kaname offered Zero making him look at him with scared eyes.

Zero took the cup and drank its sweet substance. Something was going to happen, and it wasn't good. He hoped that whatever it is it will be controlled. He had talked to Yuki for a bit while Kaname was being harassed by the Day girls, Zero didn't like it one bit seeing Kaname with other people who was not him. Yuki noticed and silently squealed. She loved boy love and was rooting for them even though it was her old crush with her adoptive father.

"Zero look candy!" Senri said taking hold of Zero and Aidou's hands leading them to a long table filled with many sweets.

Yuki watched over them and kept an eye out for Kain and Takuma, they were going to use their own antidote. She hoped it was the right one, but sadly deep in her heart she knew it would fail. Maybe they would all turn into cute kitties next.

Zero watched Senri eat a caramel apple and Aidou had a chocolate strawberry. He hated sweets and the only ones he would eat were─

"Cream puffs," Senri said holding one in his small hands.

"Mine!" Zero snatched and bit into it hungrily. He moaned at the tasty puff.

"Make love to it already," Senri rolled his eyes and went back to munching a cupcake.

Zero glared and Aidou laughed, they were in their own heaven and not realizing that soon will turn into hell, once they have enough sugar in their system to make them go wild. Zero ate his fill of cream puffs and took the remaining and hid them inside Yuki's purse. He would demand for them later when he needed them again. He felt his body shake slightly and began to run towards Senri and Aidou who were both running around playing tag.

"You're it Zero," Aidou laughed loudly as he poked Zero's temple and ran after that.

"Can't catch us!" Senri stuck his tongue making Zero look at him and smile running after them.

"Come back here you!" he laughed.

Zero saw that they had hidden under the white silk table-cloth, he sneaked towards the table. He could hear two heartbeats, Zero hid a cute smirk and lifted the cloth up to see no one there. Strange. Zero looked side to side only to see that under the table was empty. Zero huffed and crossed his arms sitting under the table and thought for a while.

"Peekaboo, I see you!" Senri smiled seeing Zero looking defeated.

"I'll get you," Zero sprinted towards a laughing chibi.

"Too slow," Aidou stuck his tongue out with a sly smirk.

"Why you!" and the chase was on.

They ran all around the dance floor shoving people away, not caring if some fell or shot angry glares at them. Hey, they are chibis having fun, and what's worse, they are sugar high! Zero heard Yuki's shouts but ignored her and ran after the other two chibis kept dodging him. When Zero thought he had already caught one of them, the other would distract him with cream puffs. That was so not fair. Their laughter was heard over the loud music and couples had to stop to look at them. The Day Class would squeal and hug them while the Night Class just looked at them. They wondered who were taking care of three wild chibis on a sugar rush. Zero slid on the floor before the table were the other two chibis were heading. They jumped on the table stepping on all the treats not caring if they ruined the candy. Zero tripped on his face and got up only to catch Kaname dancing with some Day Class girl who looked lovely on her angle costume.

Something in his heart broke, he thought Kaname cared for him. He guessed wrong, he had small sniffs and tears running down his cheeks. And there were more when he saw the girl give a kiss to Kaname's lips, this killed him, he turned away and jumped off the table running off to the stage. He ran blindly out of everyone's sight.

"Zero!" Senri and Aidou both shouted after smelling the salty tears their friend had made.

Senri and Aidou both ran after their third chibi. They ran under the curtains to find Zero sitting on his bottom and knees to his chest. Senri didn't know what was wrong, but he walked towards the silverette's way and sat down hugging him and cooing him to stop. Aidou sat on his other side putting a hand on his shoulder not really knowing what to do. He knew how to comfort others, but this was slightly different.

"What's wrong?" Senri asked fixing his hat that strangely never fell from his head from all that running.

"It hurts," Zero confessed, might as well seeing Kuran with a pretty girl.

"Where? I could probably help." Aidou looked over him thinking where it could hurt.

Zero looked down in embarrassment, should he tell them and get it over. He gulped and pointed to his chest, Senri put a hand over it and felt the heartbeat fast and out of beat. Senri smiled, a beautiful one making Zero think how in the world he pulled that off. Aidou too smiled, but his was bashful.

"You are in love," Senri giggled at Zero's beet red face.

"Cute," Aidou said leaning his back to Zero's side.

"Love," Zero blushed, Senri lent on his other side making the silverette lean his small back to the wall.

Takuma was just turning the corner when he spotted them. He smiled and ran towards them with a red container, he was running fast to catch up to them. Just at the same time Yuki had spotted them and ran towards them clumsily. Zero did not like what was about to happen, and Senri barely even get to open his mouth. Aidou hugged Zero and peeked with one eye at the same time looking at the disaster that was about to occur.

Zero noticed both surprised shocks and tried their best to stop at the same time. Takuma used his strength to try to stop, but Yuki tangled her feet trying to head the other way. She crushed to his chest hugging him around the waist and sent him on his back. Takuma let go of the container and it went straight for the chibis, and due to it going too fast and hit the ground hard. It caused a huge poof and a thick smoke to appear.

"Zero!" Senri!" "Aidou!"

The thick smoke slowly dissolved, Zero was hugging while at the same time he was being hugged. He opened his eyes and looked around for a bit, he blinked once, twice and thrice. Nothing happened? He looked down to see strands of golden hair and a bone-shape barrette decorated on the side of the head. He glanced at who he was hugging, and she had long mahogany hair flown a little below her shoulder blades. Zero didn't like this one bit, he knew he had hugged Senri while Aidou hugged him and Senri hugged Aidou. They untangled and saw each other's figures.

They were girls.

"Ugh, for a small person you are strong." Takuma groaned rubbing the bump on his head.

All three of them gave one ugly and deadly glare at them.

"Guys?" Yuki asked scratching her head at the three girls who wore similar outfits to what the chibis wore earlier that day.

Aidou had long curly hair that reached his waist. His Bam Bam costume was now a female version. He had on a leopard print halter bra top showing his slim stomach, black leather skirt with hair fringed at the waist and underneath rested boy shorts. A barrette bone was resting on the side, wide electric-blue eyes glared at him, if he had felt naked earlier as a child, then he might as well be naked.

Senri had long mahogany hair that reached his shoulder blades, his pale-blue eyes were almost as big as Yuki's eyes, but were more narrowed. His costume was now a female version of the Mad Hatter and it was a black velvet dress with green satin puff-ball style skirt and gold bodice. Also includes tea-cup hat, black crinoline and white stockings. Senri made that outfit look good.

Zero, he looked just like a certain character from a certain anime. Zero's hair is long, past his waist and his bottoms. His once small white boots are now thigh-high boots, a white dress shirt with a few buttons opened, a black miniskirt, and the blue coat was a little longer, however it seems to be either torn at the end, and comes to a stop shortly below his skirt. A pirate's hat suddenly appeared out of nowhere with a huge feather on the side and was now resting on Zero's head.

"Girls! Both of you turned them into girls." Yuki sweat-dropped feeling a little jealous because they looked good.

"Ichijo, this better be some twisted sick joke!" Zero had a soft feminine voice.

"I want Kain," Aidou had a very girly voice, tears running down his heart-shaped face.

"I look good," Senri had an emotionless voice, it was soft, yet held command.

"We have to get you another antidote," Takuma said sheepishly scratching the back of his head.

"Fix. It." Zero glared at him.

"Let me go find Kain," Takuma ran. Senri wasn't far behind him.

"Why don't you all go out and try to enjoy yourselves." Yuki smiled sweetly.

"No," Zero and Aidou both said at the same time.

"Hey Yuki do you know where the chibis─" Ruka stopped at seeing two familiar faces staring at them.

"Kain and Takuma turned them into a girl and now can't turn back due to the clumsiness of the both of you." Rima pointed accusingly at a panicked Yuki.

"I promise it was an accident." Yuki put both hands in front of her shaking her head.

"Yeah, yeah. Tell that to Lord Kaname." Ruka narrowed her eyes at Aidou who looked like he's seen the devil.

"He might forgive me..." Yuki sighed, maybe?

Zero rolled his eyes ignoring the petty fight between the women, he really wanted to drag the idiots who were responsible for this and threaten them to shoot them to death if they can't find a cure. He tapped his boot making clinking noises, Aidou looked in between them. A lost expression marred his feminine features.

"Let's just go find them and drag their sorry butts to the lab," Zero walked around making Aidou nod and left. The girls were too busy arguing to notice what they have once again lost.

Zero glared at all the boys looking them over as if they were meat. He will give them detention once he get's his male form back. He looked around the dance floor and made his way towards the other side of the room, Aidou was right behind him blushing every time someone whistled his way. He tried to cover himself as best he could, why did he have to have lesser clothes? Zero glared at the guys and they all made a narrowed trail for them, Zero ignored their catcalls and walked forward.

"Zero,"

Once he heard his name a pair of strong hands took hold of his and guide him to the dance floor. Zero was about to tell him off and take him to the back for the mother of all beatings when his larger lavender eyes landed on Kaname's burgundy ones. Zero stopped breathing and stared at him for a while longer, then a small flashback of him and that girl kissing made him turn around and walk. Aidou looked at them in intense. He felt a pair of hands on his shoulders made him look behind. He smiled seeing his lover who hugged him with a smile and brought him closer to his body and they began to dance.

"Zero," Kaname took hold of Zero's hand and brought his female body to his. Kaname would not let him go, never. He's been in love with him ever since he first met him. Those beautiful lavender eyes had stolen his heart along with his will to live.

"Let me go," Zero began to hear the song play and all the couples began to dance in slow motion.

Kaname brought him back and he lead Zero making him groan, Kaname was the stronger of them both. They looked deep in their eyes, Zero kept seeing the girl kiss Kaname over and over, he turned away feeling his chest hurt. The song, he could now hear it and decided to listen to it.

_Though a thousand words_  
_Have never been spoken_  
_They'll fly to you_  
_Crossing over the time and distance holding you_  
_Suspended on silver wings_

_And a thousand words  
One thousand confessions  
Will cradle you  
Making all of the pain you feel seem far away  
They'll hold you forever_

The song really called him, he sighed and began to dance with Kaname. He just wanted to get it over with so he could go to his room and sleep this awful night. So this is what love is like? Kaname leaned down resting his head on Zeros and looked deep in his eyes. Zero held his breath, this might be it. To what though?

"The first time I have ever seen you, you took my heart. You had it in the palm of your hand, and didn't know. You still do." Kaname said feeling Zero's heartbeat go fast.

"Kaname," Zero didn't realize that Kaname had led them out of the dance and outside. When he did notice was too late, they were by themselves.

"Listen to me first. The first time I've seen you, you tried to kill me with a butter knife. No one has ever stood up to me like that before, and in your eyes were sparked with life before and became dull. I want you to have that fiery spark that once was there. And I want to be the one and only to bring it out. I can't stop thinking of you, not once in my life have I slept the nights thinking of your smiles, laughs and warm heart. You stolen my heart, and I never want you to give it back." Kaname was blushing, it sounded good in his head, so why did it sound so mushy?

Zero stared as Kaname took off his hat and dropped it to the bench. He put a hand behind the long silver strands and brought Zero's face closer to his. Zero looked at him, his heartbeat going overdrive with what Kaname had said. He smiled closing his eyes.

"I love you. Now and forever."

Kaname kissed him, and Zero felt his heart flutter forgetting everything. Even his name was no importance.

**Inside **the Moon Dorms was a figure that was dressed as a ninja who was smiling. Her gaze landed on the figures that were kissing sweetly, then she looked up in the sky wondering what the future will bring. Her gaze landed on another couple who were coming out of the dorms looking as if they were... No. She shook her head and opened the window, she walked out of the balcony and just on time seeing the rest coming their way.

Should she wait to give them the antidote? She smiled wickedly and went back inside wondering what tomorrow will bring. After all, no one asked her to make the antidote and she was right there when Aidou had made it. Then she left due to Kaname calling her for some important documents, so sadly, she didn't stick long enough to see what riot Aidou had done. And she was lucky for not being there or she might have been turned into a chibi too.

**She** woke up early and made some juices, knowing who drank what. After she was done, she decided to go to the first person and that is─

"Lord Kaname, I am sorry for interrupting you, but I might have thought that Kiryu might want something to drink." she said in her monotone voice.

"Thank you Seiren," Kaname gave the juice to Zero who was blushing the whole time.

She bowed after making sure he had drunk it and left to go with the others. After she was done, she waited for it. It was supposed to take effect around noon, so she decided to do some errands for her lord. Three 'POOFS' were heard and loud _male _voices screamed. She smirked, this was such a fun time to pass. She walked inside her room and retrieved the camera where she had taken photos of their adventure. She spotted the picture of the chibis sleeping all tangled up. Maybe Lord Kaname, Ichijo, and Akatsuki would like to have them. She wasn't sure, but she'll show them later on. This was one interested chemistry for her.

* * *

Yeah, the end everyone! I wanted it to finish off with Seiren. She kicks booty! xD I hope everyone enjoyed it and were shocked to see the monotone Seiren having her fun. xD I had fun typing her last part! How was it? Shocking? Knew who it was? Or have no words to say? Please review and tell me your thoughts.

Happy Halloween~


End file.
